


I Brought Flowers

by Love_you_a_latte



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: Steve has to make a difficult decision: does he return to where he is in the present world, or take a gamble and hope for love?The scene we wish Endgame had.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Brought Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually liked Steve's ending, even with its inconsistencies. He never got over Peggy, and I think it was a great way to finish his story. There are obviously some issues with it, but I like to enjoy a good thing when I can.  
> Shipping Steggy and Stucky simultaneously is a nightmare, let me tell you.  
> Anyway, enjoy! ♥️

They sat there, on the bank of the lake, watching the clouds move in the water's reflection. Those billowing puffs of sir formed nothing one second, then a horse, then a baby, then an anteater, then nothing again. Framed by the blue sky, they looked beautiful lit up with evening light. And the water, so still, was like a perfect mirror, except for the occasional ripple caused by an insect or fish. The cicadas were singing along to the beat of Bruce Banner's tools behind them, and everything seemed at peace. Except for Steve.

"You're sure about this, Buck?" His voice was shaky. He didn't look his best friend in the eye, or maybe he couldn't. But suddenly, the dirt was more interesting than anything else.

"Yeah. You never got over her, punk. For God's sake, you still have that compass." 

The pair laughed, but it was a sad laugh. One full to the brim with memories.

"And what if she's moved on?" Steve asked anxiously, this time looking Bucky in the face with his sad, baby blue eyes. It completely broke the soldier to see his childhood friend like this. But he couldn't promise anything.

"You'll have to find out," he admitted, and placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder. Behind them, Sam's laughter could just barely be heard over the sounds of Bruce's tinkering. The time machine would be ready soon.

"Listen," Bucky continued, his eyes pleading with Steve to believe him, "I know you never thought you'd get a happy ending. But if you keep thinking like that, you might never reach it."

Steve looked out across the lake, and squinted his eyes. That's when Bucky knew what was wrong.

"I just... I don't know if I deserve a happy ending."

There it was. Bucky let out a breath. He could hardly believe the words coming out of the Captain's mouth.

"Listen, you scrawny clown," he gripped Steve's shoulder hard until he got the eye contact he wanted. "If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you. You've given everything for what you believe. You've had to watch the world pass you by." And he was right. Peggy Carter was Steve's last line with the past, and he had lost her just years ago. It still ached like a fresh wound.

"What about you?" He asked, and Bucky smiled.

"Don't worry about me. You should be worrying more about yourself, and how you're gonna get that dame."

Steve knew his best friend was trying to cover something up, but this had been Bucky's idea after all. If this was what they both wanted, then why was it so hard?

"Okay. But don't think I won't miss you every day. Even if you are a jerk."

They both chuckled, enjoying the company. Through all the ups and downs, they'd managed to stay as close as always. But it made Steve wonder how he could leave the person he was linked with the closest. He had just lost him in the Snap, and now he might loose him again. Unless he decided not to.

"Hey, Cap! You ready?"

Steve turned to see the familiar smiles of Sam and Bruce, waiting for him. He glanced at Bucky for one unsure moment, but that faded quickly when Barnes reached into his friend's coat pocket, and pulled out the compass that was always there, tucked away.

"Go ahead." He said, and held it out to Steve, the top flipped open, Peggy Carter's beautiful face gazing back out at the man she hopefully still loved.

And Steve knew exactly what his decision would be when the time came.

•°||°•

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked, her eyes gazing vehemently over her glasses at the massive boquet of flowers that Steve Rogers held in his hands. Her frustration became clear when she blew her nose. Allergies.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to see Peggy Carter?"

She burst out laughing, head thrown back, big belly bouncing with each breath.

"Aren't we all?" She cried, and Steve could only smile politely. When he didn't join her, she composed herself.

"You'll have to pick a seat and wait. She'll see you when she's ready. Can I get a name?"

"Steve."

"Steve what?"

"Just... Steve."

"Take a seat, please."

He sat in the chair farthest from the door to Peggy's office, and next to the door he had arrived through, determined to have the best view when she walked out. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous, even before he was injected with the super soldier serum. Because, even when Dr. Erksine asked him to participate, it had been his own choice entirely. But now, he wasn't the only one involved. He could come here with flowers and his love, and Peggy could still say no. Trying to distract himself from his anxiety, he studied the room.

The office was adorned with simple, biege wallpaper with even browner stripes, and a bright red carpet. The lamps on the tables between the chairs and the florescent lights on the ceiling illuminated the room in an eerie way, but the people coming and going, and the pictures of people standing together smiling that hung on the wall made it seem less intimidating. The receptionist's desk, next to the door to the door labeled "Peggy Carter", was a simple oaken thing, with a little green lamp. She scribbled away at some paper, occasionally looking up to glare suspiciously at visitors. Though he looked everywhere, Steve could see no signs of Peggy. No pictures of her, or semblance of her style. Then again, what did he know about her style? What did he know about what she liked? What if she didn't like the flowers he had picked? What if she didn't like flowers at all?

The questions whirled through his mind like some sort of self-depriciating tornado, and he wondered if she would even recognize him. After all, it would be a few years after his desth. What if she walked out in someone else's arms?

Steve nearly jumped at the creaking of her office door, already up and out of his seat. But instead of Peggy, a young man stepped out, and hurried out of the waiting room again.

He was about to sit down, when he heard a voice come from right next to him.

"Steve?"

He barely had the strength to turn and look. But when he did, it was worth every moment since he left her. Every time he felt ancient, and irrelevant, every time he had to give up one more dream for the greater good, every time he desperately wished he could have one more minute with her.

Every day since the plane crash was worth its pain the moment he saw her face.

He cleared his throat.

"I brought you flowers."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comments if you have any feedback! I thrive on comments, and I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
